Carol Danvers (Earth-9997)
| Aliases = Miss Marvel, Ms. Marvel | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-9997 | BaseOfOperations = Paradise, Negative Zone | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Krueger; Alex Ross; Dougie Braithwaite | First = Universe X Vol 1 0 | Last = | Death = | HistoryText = The Carol Danvers of Earth-9997 has similar origins and history as her Earth-616 counterpart. In recent history, she was summoned with other heroes to the Negative Zone, there they managed to project their astral forms into the Realm of the Dead as a group known as "The Realm Marvel", and aided Captain Mar-Vell in recruiting an army of deceased super-humans to battle Death. During the final battle, Carol and the other members of the "Realm" were strangled by their own cloaks by Mephisto. However, it appeares that they survived considering that they were present in the Negative Zone when a number of heroes arrived to see the effect of Mar-Vell's Paradise expanding through the Anti-Matter Sun of the Zone. Carol's current whereabouts are presently unknown. | Powers = Superhuman Strength: Carol is superhumanly strong and is typically able to lift about 50 tons. However, since she is able to absorb various types of energy, she can use this energy to temporarily increase her physical strength to levels similar to that of her time as Binary. Hence, she is ultimately capable of lifting in excess of 100 tons. Superhuman Speed: She is capable of running and accelerating to high speeds which a human could never achieve. Superhuman Stamina: Carol's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair her. However, she is capable of channeling absorbed energy to further increase her stamina to higher levels. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of her body are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. Ms. Marvel is capable of withstanding high caliber bullets, great impact forces, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. While channeling the energy she has absorbed, her body's resilience is extended to an even greater degree, even allowing her to survive in the vacuum of space for extended periods of time. Superhuman Agility: Carol's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Her reflexes are heightened in a similar manner and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Flight: Carol is capable of propelling herself through the air at tremendous speeds. She is capable of reaching at least Mach 3 in an Earth-like environment. Minor Molecular Control: She can use absorbed energy to transform her regular clothing into her costume and vice-versa. Photonic Blasts: Carol can fire powerful concussion blasts of photon and stellular light energy from her hands and fingertips. Energy Absorption: Her body is capable of absorbing various types of energy for the purpose of temporarily enhancing her own physical attributes. She can augment her strength and energy projection up to the force of an exploding nuclear weapon. If empowered by enough energy, she can assume her Binary form again temporarily. Seventh Sense:(formerly) enabled her to subconsciously anticipate an opponent's moves Near-Invulnerability: possesses an amalgamated human/alien Kree physiology that granted her a degree of immunity to poisons and a virtually indestructible body. Electromagnetic spectrum manipulation: As Binary, Carol was once linked to the power of a white hole and was able to generate heat, light, radiation and access all other forms of energy along the electromagnetic spectrum on a virtually unlimited scale. After this link was severed, she could no longer do so on the level she once had. However, the capacity for this power still remains with her. | Abilities = Multilingual: Carol is fluent in English, Russian, and another unrevealed Earth language, as well as Kree, and Shi'ar languages. She speaks passable Rajaki and has a limited vocabulary in many other languages. Expert Pilot: Carol is an accomplished pilot, having extensive experience with USAF planes as well as with Kree, Shi'ar and other alien starships. Expert Combatant: She is extensively trained in armed and unarmed combat, including numerous martial arts. This would include Modern Army Combatives training in Boxing, Brazillian Jujitsu, Muay Thai, Judo and Escrima. Talented Journalist: Carol is talented journalist excelling as a freelance writer and magazine editor. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Danvers Family Category:Multilingual Category:Flight Category:Human/Kree Hybrids